Together for Christmas 2013
by kittykatrocks12
Summary: A series of short stories with couples spending Christmas together. Pairing inside.
1. Couple List

Together for Christmas Couple List

AusHun

DenNor

GerIta

Gripan

PruCan

RoChu

Spamano

SuFin

USUK


	2. AusHun

Together for Christmas AusHun

Austria is standing on Hungary's doorstep. He is holding a bag and a box behind his back and his face is red but not from the cold winter evening. He takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell. After a couple minutes she answers the door, frying pan in hand. Hungary looks at him and blinks. Austria smiles nervously.

"Oh Austria hello, come on in" she says gesturing him to enter her home

"Thank You Hungary" Austria says trying to calm his verves

"Sorry about the frying pan, I thought you might be Prussia" Hungary says apologetically

"Its ok I understand" Austria says completely understanding the annoying tendencies of the Prussian

Austria clears his throat to get Hungary's attention. She looks at him curiously so he takes a deep breath to gather his nerves

"H-Hungary I-I g-got y-you s-something" Austria stutters

Hungary blushes and smiles. Austria takes the box and bag out from behind his back. Hungary takes them and her smile gets bigger.

"I'll take them to my family room you take your coat off" Hungary says before walking away

Austria doe as instructed. When he is done he walks in the direction Hungary went to her family room. When he gets there he smiles at the beautifully decorated room. There is tinsel hanging off the ceiling beams as well as a couple little angels. The piano on the corner of the room has been pulled forward with a little decorated Christmas tree on it. There is a big tree with tinsel and little decorations and presents underneath it. Austria can see the Christmas lights outside the window.

"You did amazing with the decorations" Austria comments

"Thank you" says Hungary blushing and smiling

Hungary had put her presents on the table. She walks over to her tree and picks one of the presents up.

"I got something for you too" Hungary says walking over to him

She hands him a rectangular box. Austria looks at it then Hungary. She smiles and he decides to open it. He carefully pulls at the tape trying not to rip the paper. After a couple minutes the wrapping is removed without a single tear. Inside is a brown box. He pulls the lid off to reveal several sheets of paper.

"It's lyrics to a song I wrote" Hungary say looking down

"I was hoping you would write some music to it and I could sing it"

Austria reads the lyrics and blushes.

"Can I try it now" Austria asks

"That would be wonderful" Hungary replies happily

Austria takes the music out of the box. He puts the box on the table and walks over to the piano. He carefully sits down on the bench lifting the tail of his shirt behind him. Austria reads through the music a few more times, memorizing the words and playing the tune in his head. When he is happy with what he had come up with he puts the music on the stand and looks up at Hungary who is standing next to him. He plays a couple notes to so Hungary can get a sense of the music and then they start.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.

The two smile at each other and continue. When the song is finished both are smiling happily.

"Austria that was amazing" Hungary says hugging Austria

"It wasn't just me your beautiful voice complimented it perfectly"

Hungary blushes and holds back a squeal.

"How about you open your presents now"

"Ok" Hungary says letting go of him and walking over to the couch

Austria walks over and sits next to her. Hungary picks up the box first. She did as Austria had done, removing the paper without tearing it. Inside in a long white box with a ribbon on it. Hungary takes of the ribbon, opens the box and gasps. Inside is a necklace. The band is intricate with tiny leaves and flowers; the gem is a beautiful teardrop shaped emerald with tiny leaves around it.

"Austria, it's beautiful" Hungary breathes

"Why don't you try it on" Austria suggests

Hungary nods and gives the box to Austria. He takes it and puts in on the table. He gently pulls the necklace from the box and Hungary turn so her back is to him. Austria lifts his arms up and bringing them around Hungary. He places the necklace around her neck. Hungary lifts her hair and Austria does the clasp and adjusts it. Hungary turns around and she has a wide smile on her face.

"I love it" Hungary says hugging Austria and kissing him on the cheek

Austria blushes and nods

"I'm glad you like it now why don't you open the other one" Austria says

Hungary nods and let's go f Austria. He picks up the tall bag with a ribbon tied at the top. Hungary pulls off the ribbon and opens the bag. She reaches inside and an expression of surprise and confusion comes to her face. She lifts her arm, taking out a bottle of what appears to be expensive res wine.

"Austria what…" Hungary starts

"I was hoping we could spend the evening together" Austria says nervously

"I would love to" Hungary says smiling

She puts the wine on the table and stands up. She walks to her kitchen and returns with to wine glasses. Hungary sits down and Austria pours them both a glass. They take a sip and smile at the sweet flavour. Hungary leans on Austria's shoulder.

"Szeretlek" Hungary whispers

"Ich liebe dich auch" Austria whispers back


	3. DenNor

Together for Christmas DenNor

Norway is on his way home from his afternoon walk. When he gets to his house he can see the lights on. He walks to the front door and reaches to open it but before he can it swings open. A blast of air hits him in the face and he almost falls backward. Someone grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him inside and in a flash his lips connect with the person who pulled him in. when the person pulls away Norway comes face to face with childish face of his boyfriend Denmark. One the shock wears off there is a Whack sound and Denmark in holding his head in pain while Norway storms inside his house.

"Ow Norge what was that for" Denmark whines

Norway ignores him and walks out of the front hall and into the living room. He stops and gawks at what he sees. In the fireplace is a roaring fire with tinsel on the top. In the corner is a big Christmas tree with colourful lights and gold and silver tinsel. There are small decorations scattered around the tree, including small Norwegian and Danish flags. At the top is a bit silver cross which looks strangely like the one in his hair. There is a pile of presents under the tree all wrapped and decorated perfectly. On the side table is a plate of snacks and from the smell of it hot chocolate. There is even a big blanket laid out on the couch.

"You like it" Denmark asks as he walks into the room

Norway doesn't respond he is too shocked.

"It took all day to do and it was hard to get the tree in here without getting the room all messy but I did it" he says happily turning to the Norwegian

Norway manages to compose himself and return to his normal blank facial expression.

"It's ok" he says monotonously

"YAY" Denmark cheers

He grabs Norway's hand and pulls him to the couch. He lifts the blanket and plops down on the couch bringing Norway with him. Norway is sitting on Denmark's lap with the blanket covering the two of them.

"Isn't this nice, sitting front of a warm fire, in a beautifully decorated room with cookies and hot chocolate?" Denmark says nuzzling Norway's neck

Norway doesn't say anything. He looks like he doesn't care but in reality he is really impressed, he just wouldn't say it out loud. Norway closes his eyes and relaxes. A scent drifts to his nose and he opens his eyes to see a mug of hot chocolate in front of him. He turns to see Denmark smiling.

"I went through the trouble of making this the least you could do it drink it" Denmark says with a grin

Norway nods and takes the mug. He can feel Denmark staring at him as he takes a sip. The delicious drink slides down his throat and he savours the chocolaty flavour. Instead of saying how it tastes he takes another sip. Denmark takes this as a good sign and drinks his own. The two spend the evening in each other's company. Norway finishes his hot chocolate and ate some of the cookies. He can feel his eye lids getting heavy and soon after he is resting in head on Denmark's chest sleeping peacefully. It doesn't take long for Denmark to notice. He smiles and picks up the sleeping Norwegian still wrapped in the blanket. He carries him upstairs and into his room. He puts him in bed careful not to wake him. Denmark leans forward and kisses him on the forehead.

"Jeg elsker dig Lukas" he whispers before standing up and walking to the door.

He closes the door and smiles.

"We can open the presents tomorrow"


	4. GerIta

Together for Christmas GerIta

Italy and Romano are in their house in Venice, they decided to spend Christmas here instead of in Rome. Italy and Romano are in the living room decorating. Italy is decorating the tree while Romano is sitting lazily on the couch. Suddenly the doorbell rings grabbing their attention.

"Fratello can you get that I'm a little busy" Italy asks while tying a gingerbread man to the tree

Romano grumbled and left to answer the door. Italy continued to decorate the tree. When he finished he admired his work then set out to find the topping. He bent down to search through one of the boxes of Christmas decorations on the floor. Italy heard footsteps as his brother came back into the room.

"Fratello, I'm going out, I don't know when I'll be back" Romano called

Italy looked up.

"Ve, ok be careful" Italy replied then went back to looking

Romano's footsteps retreated. Italy heard him shuffle around then about a minute later he heard the car drive away. Italy smiled knowing his brother is going to spend Christmas with someone special. His smile faded when he thought of Germany. Italy sighed and glanced at the rectangular shaped gift with Germanys name written on it. He will have to visit him later to give it too him.

Italy stood up with a frown. He has been searching for about 15 minutes and he still can't find the topping. He had already looked through all the boxes and there wasn't any sign of it. He looked at the top of the tree saddened by how blank it looked. The ringing of the doorbell made the Italian shriek. Italy took a deep breath to calm himself down then went to answer the door. When he opened it he looked up into the icy blue eyes of a German man.

"Germany" Italy cried as he hugged him

Germany's cheeks were pink but Italy assumed it was the weather. Italy let go of Germany then pulled him into the house and closed the door.

"Ve Germany you have no idea how happy I am to see you" Italy said a big smile on his face

"Ja I bet" Germany replied as he took off his coat

After Germany had removed his coat he went into the living room. He looked around at the bright and vibrantly decorated room.

"Jou did an amazing job vith ze decorations" Germany commented

"Grazie, I did most of the decorating but fratello did help" Italy replied still smiling

"Vhere's Romano, usually he vould be yelling at me to go avay by now" Germany asked

"He went out probably to Spain's" Italy replied

"Zen it's just you?"

"Si, nonno went out as well"

"Aren't jou lonely?"

Italy frowned a little then smiled.

"Si, but I'm ok with that"

Germany turned to the smiling Italian. He walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Italy was surprised but hugged him back. Germany heard a sniff and looked down to see Italy crying.

"Hey vhy are jou crying" Germany asked saddened by the sight of the normally happy person crying

"'I'm just so happy, I didn't want to spend Christmas alone but I didn't want to ruin other peoples Christmas' by asking them to spend it with me"

Germany rubbed the now sobbing Italian on the back. Then to Italy's shock Germany picked him up and He walked over to the couch and sat on it with Italy in his lap. Italy flushed a bright pink.

"G-Germany!?"

"I got jou some presents, vill that make jou feel better" Germany asked looking into Italy's now open eyes

"S-si"

Germany pulled out an object wrapped in tissue paper. Italy unwrapped in to reveal a beautiful angel. She had shiny brow hair and a bright white dress and white wings. What caught Italy's eyes was the curl sticking out of the side of her head. It only took a few second for it to register. This angel was supposed to be him.

"I-is this supposed to be me" Italy asked looking at Germany

Germany nodded his checks the same pink as Italy's. Germany took another object out of his pocket this time it was a white box. Italy opened it to reveal a gold heart shaped locked. Italy opened the locket to reveal a picture of the two of them together. Italy burst into tears and hugged Germany.

"I love it" he cried in pure happiness

Germany took the locket and fastened it around Italy's neck. Italy admired it the he remembered. He leaped of Germany lat and ran to the tree. He grabbed the rectangular shaped box, handed it to Germany and sat back on his lap.

"I got you a present too"

Germany looked at the box then opened it. Inside was a wooden frame with a picture in it. The picture happened to be than same on in the locket. Germany looked at Italy confused.

"I carved it myself, I asked Prussia for help I got a lot of splinters but it was worth it, do you like it"

The response he received was Germany pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I love it"

Germany rested his forehead against Italy's.

"Ich liebe dich" he whispered

Italy flushed a deep red.

"Ti amo troppo" Italy whispered back


	5. Gripan

Together for Christmas Giripan

Greece stands on the doorstep of a one story Japanese house. He is swaying back and forth lightly and his eye open and close slowly. He looks like he is going to fall asleep but he stays awake. He has two big boxes one in each arm. He reaches forward and pushes the doorbell careful not to drop the boxes. He doesn't have to wait long before the door slides open revealing a short Japanese man.

"Hello Japan" Greece says slowly

"Greece-san, come inside before you fall asleep on my doorstep" Japan says gesturing him inside

Greece enters the house and walks strait to the living room where he puts the boxes down. He walks back to the front hall and takes off his jacket and shoes. Japan watches him both confused and curious.

"Greece-san, may I ask why your here" Japan asks

"It's Christmas" Greece says looking at Japan

"But I don't celebrate Christmas" Japan says still confused

"I do and I want to spend it with you" Greece replies monotonously

Japans face instantly becomes bright red.

"B-but why would you want to spend it with me" Japan asked completely confused

"Because I like you" Greece replies calmly as he sits down at the kotatsu

Japan it at a loss for words. He didn't know Greece liked him. They did spend time together. But he didn't think he would do this.

"Aren't you going to sit down" Greece asks looking at Japan concerned

"Ah, hai" Japan walks over and sits to Greece's right

"Open this one first" Greece says pushing a tall rectangular box toward Japan

Japan looks at the box and nods. He carefully takes off the wrapping, trying not to rip it. After a couple minutes the wrapping it removed.

"Be careful with it, it was hard to make" Greece says

Japan nods and slowly opens the box. He reached inside and his face scrunches in confusion. He slowly takes his hands out of the box to reveal a small Christmas tree. Japan looks at Greece and he has a small smile on his face.

"Its plastic so it will last a long time and wont make a mess" Greece informs

"But why get me this, I already said I don't celebrate Christmas" Japan asks as he puts the tree down

"Because it's cute, like you" Greece replies still smiling

Japan blushes furiously and looks away. What's come over him all of a sudden? Traveling all the way from his home to spend time with him on a holiday he doesn't even celebrate. And the compliments why is he acting like they are something he would say everyday. Japan glances at Greece to see him staring at him with his bright lime green eyes. Despite the sleepy appearance Japan can see affection in his eyes.

"A-arigatō" Japan stutters

"Now open your other gift" Greece says pushing the second box toward Japan

Japan nods and looks at the box. He notices it has holes in the top the size of an American dime. Japan does what he did before he carefully removes the wrapping. He does so successfully with no tears. Before Japan opens it Greece taps the box a couple times and it moves startling Japan.

"What is it?" Japan asks a little scared

"Open it and you will find out" Greece replies staring at Japan

Japan complies and opens the box. He reaches inside and wraps his hands around something soft. He lifts whatever is in the box out. He finds himself staring into the dull brown eyes of a cat. The cat is a Japanese Bobtail. It is pure black with a white muzzle, chest and paws. The cat stares back at him, it tilts its head and meows.

"I got him cause he reminds me of you" Greece informs him

"Really?" Japan asks

"Yes, he really loves tuna like you"

"I love him he's so cute" Japan says cuddling him "I will name him Nihon"

"I got one too" Greece says

Japan looks at him with raised eyebrows. Greece unbuttons his jacket and opens in. he reaches into a pocket and takes out another cat. This one is white with a grey a back, paws and tip of the tail plus a heart shaped mark on his right flank, the cat in sleeping in Greece's hold.

"I named him Hercules" Greece says with a small smile

"But that's your name" Japan says

"I know but it's cute"

Japan nods then he realizes something.

"I didn't get you anything" he says

"That's ok, lets say Hercules is your gift to me" Greece says putting Hercules on the table, who is still sleeping. Nihon crawls out of Japans arms and lies down next to him. He quickly falls asleep.

"They look cute together" Japan comments

"Like us" Greece says

Japan looks up to see Greece stand up and walk over to him. He sits down next to him. He wraps his arm around him. Japan stiffens and looks at Greece's the calm and warm face. Japan relaxes and leans on his shoulder.

"S 'agapó̱" Greece whispers

"Aishi-teru" Japan whispers back


	6. PruCan

Together for Christmas PruCan

Canada is in his living room decorating a Christmas tree. He step back and admires his work. The tree is a .vibrant green with gold and silver tinsel wound around it. The lights are the kind that flash and alternate colors. There are decorations like reindeer and little Santa Claus's. Mini gingerbread men and candy canes are scattered out the tree as well. He looks down at the presents under the tree, or present and sighs.

"I wish I didn't have to spend Christmas alone" Canada says sadly

The doorbell rings and Canada steps away from the tree to answer it. He walks into the front hall and to the door. He grabs the handle and pulls the door open to find no one there. All he can see is the light snowfall. He is about to close the door when something slams into him knocking him to the floor. Canada groans at the weight that is now on top of him and opens his eyes. His bright violet eyes meet a pair of ruby red ones.

"Hello Birdie" Prussia says a big smile on his face

Canada is speechless.

"Are you surprised the awesome me came to see you" Prussia says grinning

"A little yeah" Canada says quietly

A gust of wind blows through the door. Prussia shivers but Canada seems unaffected.

"How can you live here when it's so cold out" asks Prussia

"You get used to it" Canada replies bluntly

"Can you get off me so I can close the door" he continues

"Oh right" Prussia jumps off Canada

Canada stands up and closes the door while Prussia removes his coat.

"Why are you here anyway" Canada asks

"So I can't spend Christmas with my awesome boyfriend" Prussia asks with a smirk

Canada blushes.

"You came all the way from Germany to see me" Canada asks curiously

"Of course, I would do anything to see you my little Birdie" Prussia says wrapping his arms around Canada in a hug

Canada silently hugs Prussia back. Prussia suddenly lets go of Canada

"Come on I'm cold" he says grabbing Canada's wrist and pulling him away

Canada allows himself to be dragged out of the front hall and into the living room. Prussia enters the living room and stops to admire the decorations.

"Wow you did amazing with the tree" he compliments

"Thanks" Canada replies happily

Prussia's gaze drifts down to the present under the tree.

"Why is there only one present are the other hidden" he asks

Canada looks down.

"No there is just one and it's for Kuma" Canada says sadly

Prussia frowns.

"Well I got you a present" Prussia says turning to Canada

Canada looks up and Prussia hands him a round gift. When Canada takes it and it scrunches in his hands. He carefully takes off the wrapping paper to reveal a big round yellow bird. There is a chirp and Canada looks up to see Prussia's pet bird pop its head out from his shirt.

"You are my Birdie so I give you this and you will think of me whenever you see it" Prussia explains with a smile

Canada smiles and cuddles it then he frowns.

"But I didn't get you anything" Canada says

"That's ok" Prussia says as he walks over to the couch and sits down on it

Canada still frowning walks over and sits next to him.

"There has to be something I can give you" Canada asks

Prussia is silent for a minute then he grins. He looks at Canada.

"I know something you can give me" he says still grinning

"What is it" Canada asks curiously

"This" Prussia says before pressing his lips to Canada's

Canada is shocked but quickly kisses back. Prussia wraps his arms around Canada's waist pulling him closer and Canada wraps his arm around Prussia's neck deepening the kiss. Eventually they have to part for air but remain in the same position foreheads touching.

"This is the best Christmas I ever had" Canada says with a smile


	7. RoChu

Together for Christmas RoChu

China is sitting at the table in his living room. The table is littered with cards. China is flipping through them the more he sees the more frustrated he gets.

"WHAY DO I GET SO MANY CHRISTMAS CARDS ARU, I DON'T EVEN CELEBRATE IT!" China yells scooping the cards in his arms and tossing them into the air

The cards flutter around in the air before falling gently to the floor around him. China sighs as he watches the cards fall. One card grabs his attention. He picks it up and looks at it. It is a picture of a mansion surrounded by snow.

"I wonder who sent this" China asks aloud

He turns it over and read the message on the back.

Dear China I hope to see you soon

China frowned. He flipped the card over again and examined it for any sigh on who it's from. China sat there staring at the card when suddenly his front door burst open and three figures ran into his living room. China looked up just as he was grabbed and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"We're sorry" said a voice

"What" China said as the three ran out of his house

China kicked and struggled but the person had a tight hold on him. He was tossed into the back of a car. The door slammed shut, the engine revved and it sped off. China sat up and looked around. The back was completely sealed with no way out. The seats were nice black leather and the glass for door window and the glass separating the front from the back us black out glass so he can't see out. China has no choice but to sit and wait. He prepared a plan to fight back when the car stopped and grinned at the thought.

China woke with a start. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep in the back of the car, so much for his plan. He heard a click and the door opened. A gush of wind blew into the car and China shivered. He slowly crawled out of the car and his mouth dropped he noticed the snow covered scenery.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I ARU!?" he yelled

China glared angrily at the snow until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia standing next to him.

"We're sorry about this China but Mr. Russia asked us to do this" Lithuania said, an apologetic look in his eyes

Estonia stepped forward holding a coat. He held it out to China who reluctantly put it on.

"Figures Russia would do this" he mumbled

'But why' he asked himself

"Mr China, this way please" Lithuania said gesturing to a stone path

China grumbled to himself before following the Baltic's to wherever they were taking him. The four walked silently. Every once in a while a breeze would come and China shivered. He is still wearing his inside slippers and his feet are freezing. Finally they arrived at their destination. China looked up at a huge snow covered mansion. China stared at the mansion before it dawned on him. This is the mansion on the postcard. China felt like hitting himself for not figuring it out.

The Baltic's lead him inside where he was greeted by warmth. He sighed with content before removing the coat and handing it back to Estonia.

"T-this w-way p-please" Latvia said with a shaky voice

China followed him to the living room where he was greeted by a big surprise. The whole room had been rearranged to a traditional Chinese look. There was _neigh_ sound and China turned to see a miniature pony standing in the side of the room. It was a light brown with a white chest belly and hooves. It also had a big red and gold ribbon tied around its neck. China squealed and ran over to it. He pets it with a big smile on his face.

"I'm glad you like it, his name is Yao" said a childish and chilling voice

China turned to see Russia standing in the doorway leading to the dining room. He glared at the Baltic's and the scurried away. China stood still as Russia strolled over to him.

"Do you like it, I did a lot of research and worked for days to get it right" Russia said waving his hand around the room

"Really? But why?" China asked confused

"It's the Chinese New Year and I wanted to spend it with you" Russia replied with a kind smile

China blushed a bright red. Russia walked over to him and handed him a box. China looked at it then Russia then the box again. China took the box ant tore the paper off. He opened the box and his eyes widened. He reached inside and pulled out a stuffed pony resembling the one in the room. China squealed again and hugged it tightly.

"I'm lad you like it, it was hard finding the right pattern" Russia said with a smile

"You made this" China asked examined the hand stitched lines, they are sloppy uneven

"I love it, thank you" China said hugging it again

Russia turned and sat on the couch in front of the fire. China followed and sat near him.

"China"

China turned to Russia to see his cheeks are a bright pink.

"What is it" China asked

"Ya tebya lyublyu" Russia said his cheeks getting even redder

China grinned and kissed Russia on the cheek.

"Wǒ yě ài nǐ" he replied with a smile

Russia smiled brightly and pulled china in for another kiss.


	8. Spamano

Together for Christmas Spamano

Italy and Romano are in their house in Venice, they decided to spend Christmas here instead of in Rome. Italy and Romano are in the living room decorating. Italy is decorating the tree while Romano is sitting lazily on the couch. Suddenly the doorbell rings grabbing their attention.

"Fratello can you get that I'm a little bust" Italy asks while tying a gingerbread men to the tree

Romano grumbled but stood up. He walked to the front hall and opened the door. No one was there. Annoyed Romano was about to close the door when he saw a piece of white paper hanging out of their mail box. Curiosity gets the better of him and takes the paper out of the mail box. It looks like a letter but there is no return address so he doesn't know who it's from. Roman can see the letter is for him so he closes the door and tears it open. Inside are a poem and a Christmas card. The poem reads.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Tomatoes are sweet

And so are you

Romano frowned at the cheesy poem. At the bottom are an address and the Christmas card has the picture of a decorated house. He flipped the card over and on the back are the words.

Meet me here at 7: 30

Romano glanced at the clock then the address. The clock read 6:55 and it would take him about 25-30 minutes to get there even if he took the car. Still curious Romano ran into the living room to see his brother looking for the tree topping.

"Fratello, I'm going out, I don't know when I'll be back" Romano called

Italy looked up.

"Ve, ok be careful" Italy replied then went back to looking

Romano went back into the front hall. He put on his coat and shoved the card and poem into his pocket. He grabbed his keys and phone then dashed out the door. He quickly unlocked the car and hopped in. He started it and pulled out of the driveway. Romano knows this city well so he knows how to get to the given address. As predicted it took about half an hour to get there. Romano parked the car and got out. He took out the card and looked at it then the house. They looked the same other than the bog tomato painted in the window.

Romano frowned once more and slowly walked to the door. His frown deepened when he saw that there was no door bell but a tomato shaped knocker. Romano reluctantly took the knocker in his hand and knocked it on the door. After a minute the door was pulled opened to reveal a smiling Spaniard.

"Romano" he says happily

"SPAIN!" Romano yells

Spain smiled. He grabbed Romano's arm and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind him. Spain dragged the complaining Italian into the living room Romano's complaining stopped when he saw the room. Red tomato Christmas lights were strewn around the room. The tree is decorated with tomatoes and little plates of pasts, pizza and lasagne. All in all Romano was impressed.

"I'll admit bastard this is impressive" Romano commented

"Aww, you called me Spain earlier why not now" Spain whined

Romano blushed deep red.

"B-because you surprised me that's all" Romano said flustered

"Oh Roma, you look so cute when you blush Spain cooed wrapping his arms around him in a hug"

Romano's blush deepened and he tried to pry Spain off him but he wouldn't let go.

"Roma" Spain whispered

"What!" Romano demanded

"You know I love you right"

Romano went quiet. Spain let go of Romano and turned him around to face him. Romano had his eyes closed and his head bowed.

"Romano…"

"Fucking tomato bastard…" Romano mumbled

It was silent between the two. As the silence stretched out Spain grew worried. He released Romano and took a step back. He looked down when suddenly he was engulfed in a big hug. Spain looked down to see Romano hugging him tightly.

"Idiota tomato bastard, you don't need to tell me I already know"

Spain smiled and hugged Romano.

"Do you know I love you too" Romano blurted

"Of course"

Romano looked up at Spain a smile on his face. Spain leaned down and kissed the Italian. When they pulled apart Romano frowned.

"What's wrong" Spain asked

"Bastard you taste like pasta"

"Oh yeah I made some, would you like to have some"

"The one thing I love more than you is pasta" Romano said with a smirk

"What!?"


	9. SuFin

Together for Christmas SuFin

Finland is standing in his living room holding a gold tube with both hands. He is reading the paper that is coming out of it which so happens to be his list. The list comes out of the tube and goes all around his house filling all the rooms with paper. Suddenly there is a knock on is front door. Finland holds the tube tightly with his left hand and twists back with the right. The is a _swish_ and the paper quickly disappears rolling itself back up into the tube. He twists it forward and with a click it locks. The person is now pounding on the door. Finland runs out of the living room and into the front hall. He swings the door open and ducks as the person's fist goes past the door frame and just above his head.

Finland looks up and the person looks down. They meet each others eyes and Finland find himself staring at the scary face of Sweden. Sweden takes his hand back and it falls at hi side as Finland straitens up. The two stand there staring at each other until Sweden stomps his feet on the doormat.

"Oh Su-san come it" Finland says stepping aside

Sweden nods and walks inside. Finland watches as he removes his coat and hangs it in the closet then removes his boot so he in wearing just socks. When he is finished he stares back at Finland. Sweden points in the direction of the living room and Finland once again snaps out of his stupor.

"Ah lets go sit in the living room" Finland says walking in that direction

Sweden watches him go then pulls something out of his coat pocket and follows. Finland stands in his living room and waits for Sweden to sit down before sitting down himself.

"So, Su-san why did you come here" Finland asks

Without saying anything Sweden opens his hands to reveal a small white dog. It barks which sound more like a _yip_. Finland squeals and picks it up, seeing it's a girl.

"What's her name" he asks

"Hanatamago"

"EEE! I love it" Finland cried snuggling the dog

Suddenly something occurred to him. He put Hanatamago on his lap and looked at Sweden.

"Su-san, why are you here" he asked

"To spend Christmas with you" Sweden replied bluntly

"Why, you know I have o work on Christmas" Finland stated

"That's why I cam early, so I can spend time with you"

Finland flushed bright pink. He can't deny the fact that he was lonely. But he has a job to do on Christmas and he can't just not do it, the whole world is depending on him/

"Fin"

Sweden's voice broke Finland from his thoughts.

"Just this once I'm sure people wont mind if it's late, I know your lonely and need company" Sweden said staring Finland in the eyes his normally scary expression softening into a small smile

"But I can't just put myself before everyone, I have to leave on Christmas Eve and deliver all the presents" Finland said, tears brimming in his eyes

"I can't abandon my post; it would break the hearts of people all over the world"

Tears now streamed down his face. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed into them. Sweden stood up and sat next to Finland. He picked him up and sat him in his lap. Finland immediately turned and clutched the Swedes sweater and cried into it. His body shook with sobs as Sweden rubbed circles in his back. Hanatamago snuggled up to the Fin to comfort him. After a few minutes Finland managed to calm down. He wiped his face with the face of his hand and looked up at Sweden who had a solemn expression on his face.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to get emotional" Finland apologized

"It's ok"

The two sat in silence for a bit until Finland looked up at Sweden. He decided to ask the question that has been on his mind since he got here.

"Su-san, why exactly did you come, you didn't come here just to give me company did you" he asked

Sweden's cheeks turned pink. Finland tilted his head in curiosity and the pink became darker.

"B-because…"

Finland is confused. Sweden never stuttered.

"Because Jag älskar dig" he replied the pink now covering his face

Finland became silent. His face turned the same color as Sweden's. He didn't know what to say. He knew he had feelings for him but to confess it like this really surprised him. Finland felt tears in his eyes again but he held them back.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua" Finland said a sweet smile on his face

Sweden smiled a his response.

"Can I do something I've wanted to do for a long time" Sweden asked

"What's that?"

Sweden in response leaned down and kissed him. Finland was shocked at first but quickly kissed back. When they pulled apart the pressed their foreheads together and Finland gave Sweden a bog smile.

"Cute" Sweden mumbled and Finland giggled


	10. USUK

Together for Christmas USUK

England is sitting on his couch a pile of cards in his hands and a big frown on his face. The cards are Christmas cards his brothers sent him. One has a picture of Scotland in a bar with friends. The caption says Wish you were here…NOT. Another is the Ireland twins at a Christmas party surrounded by people. The caption says We're having more fun than you. One is a picture of Wales in a library with a girl. There is no caption on this one.

"Why am I even looking at these" England says tossing the cards onto the coffee table

England didn't even bother putting up a tree but there are a few decorations around the house as well as lights strung up around the roof outside. He sighed as he sunk further into his couch. Suddenly the doorbell rang surprising the Englishman. He stood and walked to his foyer. He grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. What he saw almost made him fall over for standing on his doorstop is none other than Santa Claus. He stared at him with the big red suit, the white beard, the black boots and what's most surprising the big white bag over his shoulder.

"Can you let me in its cold out here" he asked

As soon as he spoke England knew who it was.

"America!?"

"Yes, now can you let me in please" America asked shuffling from foot to foot

"Oh right" England stepped aside and America dashed into the house

He went straight to the living room and dropped the bag on the floor. England walked in the room as numerous amounts of presents tumbled out of the bag.

"A-are those f-for me" England asked surprised

"Yup every single one" America replied with a big smile.

England is in total shock he has never received so many presents before. He did get presents in the past but never this many.

"America, I don't know what to say"

"A thank you would be nice"

"Oh thank you" England cried and ran to hug the big happy American

America laughed his hero laugh. England let him go and took off the Santa hat, holding it in his hands.

"You really went all out even with the beard" England commented as he tugged the beard

The beard stayed in place and England frowned.

"In retrospect I think gluing the beard to my face was a bad idea" America says rubbing the back of his neck

England rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back"

England left and returned a couple minutes later with cotton pads, bio oil and a wet cloth. America sat on the couch and England next to him. England opened the bio oil and put some on a pad. He gently pulled the beard and rubbed the glue with the pad. After a few minute the beard was loosened enough for England to grab it and pull. It ripped off of America's face and he cried in pain. He hands went to his face as his eye began to water.

"What was that for" America whined

"It would have taken to long to remove all the glue and this is faster" England replied putting down the bio oil and pad then handed America the wet cloth

America held the cloth to his red upper lip. He winced but kept it there.

"Can I open my presents now" England asked

America nodded and England picked up the first present. After a few hours all the presents had been opened. England is ecstatic about what he got. He got lots of books a pair of gardening gloves and a pair of oven mitts. He also got a Cooking for Dummies book. He didn't know whether to laugh or yell at the American. He got a plush toy that looked like a mint collared bunny with wings. England looked at America confused

"I got that cause your always talking about him and other magical stuff"

America took the cloth from his face long enough to give him a big grin. England smiled and hugged America.

"Thank you so much, I love you" England cried happily

After a couple minutes England's own words sunk in and he blushed a deep red. He looked at America to see him blushing the same color but also grinning.

"So you love me don't you" America asked leaning toward England

"T-that's not what I meant I…"

"So you don't love me"

"I do just not the way you think"

America smirked and leaned forward more, enough for his lips to meet England's. England was surprised but quickly melted into the kiss. America pulled back and smiled.

"Do you love me now" America asked

England looked dazed as he looked into Americas baby blue eyes. He pulled him in for another kiss.

"I have always loved you"


End file.
